Los Mercenarios
by edgareo
Summary: GreenShy se une a unos mercenarios en su búsqueda de FlutterShy. ¿Que aventuras le depararan?¿Encontrara a FlutterShy? Estén atentos y lo sabrán!
1. Llegada a la residencia

**¡Buenas a todos gente! Pues estamos aquí con mi nuevo proyecto, ¡que espero que les guste! Va a ser una especie de mini crossover con Team Fortress 2. Digo mini, ya que no necesitas haber jugado al juego para entender de qué va la cosa, ¡así que espero que disfruten! ¡SALUDOS!**

* * *

Eran altas horas de la noche en las afueras de Mannehattan, vemos a un Pegaso verde con melena roja y Cutie Mark una Llave Inglesa. Se trata de GreenShy que, ha decidido unirse a unos Mercenarios, para ver si así podía encontrar a su amada. La casa era grande, tenía muchas ventanas y parecía una gran mansión, tenía un cartel que decía: "Hogar de los Mercenarios de Equestria, estamos aquí para lo que necesites". Vemos a nuestro indeciso amigo, decidiéndose si llamar a la puerta o no, iba a retirarse de allí, cuando noto una presencia detrás de él.

-Yo que tu no me movería-le dijo una voz- Mi hermano esta apuntándote desde una torre de vigilancia y tiene muy buena puntería, aparte de que tienes apuntándote también a un Loco y a un Borracho-dijo la voz, esto último con preocupación.

-¡Eh! ¿A quién llamas loco?-dijo otra voz

-Pues está claro que a ti, ¡loco!-dijo una tercera voz

-No me llames loco, ¡borrachín!-respondió, de nuevo la segunda voz desconocida.

-¡Eh! ¡Yo no estoy borracho! Que te apuestas a que le doy al intruso sin problemas-dijo la tercera voz, preocupando a GreenShy.

-Tú no le podrías dar ni a un gigante a dos metros delante de ti-le replico la segunda voz.

-¿Qué no? ¡Ahora veras!-GreenShy no podía observar bien a los que estaban peleando debido a la poca luz que había, pero vio que una figura sacaba como una especie de Lanzagranadas y se disponía a disparar hacia él. La figura disparo, con tal mala suerte de que el proyectil reboto en un árbol cercano y se lo devolvió hacia el que había disparado, desatando una explosión que, cuando se disipo el humo que había provocado, vio que la figura estaba en el suelo.

-Oh, ¿estará bien?-pregunto GreenShy a la figura que estaba detrás de él.

-Sí, no te preocupes-le dijo esta-era una granada somnífera, lo único que esta es dormido-dijo este riendo-Bien, a lo que íbamos, podrías decirnos, por favor, quien eres y que haces aquí?-dijo este, con un ligero tono de elegancia.

-Veras, soy GreenShy, y he venido por el anuncio para entrar a vuestro grupo-dijo GreenShy, tímidamente.

-En ese caso-la figura detrás de él se movió-¡Todos a la sala!-grito-¡Falsa alarma! Rocket Storm, si fueras tan amable de coger a Black Explosion…

GreenShy vio como las sombras que estaban delante de él desaparecieron las figuras, y dedujo de qué se trataban de Unicornios.

-Bien, espero que los teletransportes no te mareen-dijo la figura detrás de él, mientras le toco con una pata y hacia un hechizo de tele transporte.

GreenShy vio que ahora estaban en una gran sala iluminada, donde había una mesa y cojines a su alrededor, y vio a 8 figuras que también estaban allí.

-Estas en la sala de reuniones, antes que nada, vamos a presentarnos-dijo un Unicornio marrón con la melena verde. GreenShy se dio cuenta de su Cutie Mark, que era una máscara de Teatro, dedujo, por esto, de que debía actuar muy bien-Yo soy Many Faces, especialista en trabajos que requieran sigilo, actuación o agilidad.

-Yo soy Fast Runner-dijo un Unicornio blanco, con melena roja con pequeños detalles negros, que a GreenShy se le hacía familiar. Tenía una Cutie Mark de una especie de Bota Alada-Soy el Unicornio más rápido de Equestria, ¡lo mío son los trabajos de velocidad!-dijo orgulloso.

-¡Soldado! Yo soy Rocket Storm-dijo un Unicornio marrón y melena verde con Cutie Mark de 3 misiles, mientras se ponía de pie sobre sus dos patas traseras, poniéndose una pata delantera haciendo una especie de saludo militar-¡Yo fui un humano una vez!-GreenShy ya se estaba extrañando demasiado con este personaje-¡Y participe en la batalla de Vietnam!-dijo este, cosa que hizo reír a todos los presentes excepto a GreenShy, que tenía cara de confusión.

-No le hagas caso-dijo Many Faces-siempre está diciendo esas tonterías-dijo mientras se terminaba de reír y ponía una cara seria-Bien, los siguientes dos no pueden presentarse, a si que los presentare. Este-dijo mientras un Unicornio rojo con la melena naranja, con una Cutie Mark de tres bolas de fuego daba un paso adelante-es Mad Fire. Su especialidad es el fuego, y no puede hablar dado que de pequeño se quemo las cuerdas vocales-Mad Fire solo asiente-Y este de aquí-dijo mientras señalaba con su pata al Unicornio marrón con la melena negra, con una Cutie Mark de 3 explosivos con pinchos, que estaba durmiendo en el suelo. Se fijo también que tenía un parche en el ojo-es Black Explosion, es un borrachín de primera, lo malo es que niega su condición y a veces provoca desastres como el que has visto antes. Perdió su ojo de pequeño, gracias a su mala fortuna…

-Mi turno-dijo un grandote rojo, con la melena marrón, Cutie Mark de un Sándwich-Yo soy Big Gun, estoy especializado en usar armas grandes y hago unos Sándwiches de muerte, quieres uno?-dijo este mientras le ofrecía uno.

-Gracias, la verdad es que tenía hambre-dijo GreenShy soltando una pequeña risita, mientras cogía el Sándwich que le habían ofrecido y le daba un bocado-¡Esta delicioso! Es lo mejor que he probado en años-dijo GreenShy, mientras se comía el resto de un bocado.

-Bien, yo soy Fast Heal-dijo un Unicornio blanco con la melena azul, Cutie Mark de una cruz medica y un rayo- Soy uno de los mejores doctores de Equestria, y soy capaz de revivir a personas recién fallecidas, lastimosamente no sé porque, pero no soy capaz de curar las cuerdas vocales de Mad Fire, ni el ojo perdido de Black Explosion-dijo mientras miraba hacia el suelo.

-Esto es necesario?-pregunto el ultimo unicornio que quedaba, parecido a Many Faces solo que con la melena marrón, con la Cutie Mark de una mira de Francotirador, Many Faces asistió-Esta bien, yo soy Long Shot, hermano de Many Faces, soy el Unicornio con mejor puntería en toda Equestria, y NO creo en la amistad-dijo mientras apartaba la vista.

-Encantado de conoceros a todos-dijo GreenShy, un poco tímido-Yo soy GreenShy, y mi especialidad son las maquinas. He venido aquí, para solicitar la vacante libre-después de decir eso, Rocket Storm empezó a reír.

-¿Tu? ¿Un Pegaso en nuestras filas? ¿Estás loco, verdad?-reclamo este, mientras se carcajeaba.

-El único loco aquí eres tú, Rocket!-dijo Fast Runner, molesto-¿Que pasa que sea un Pegaso? ¿Es que por ser un Pegaso no va poder hacer las cosas bien? ¡Tú no sabes qué nivel de habilidad tiene con las maquinas!-dijo este, defendiendo al Pegaso.

-Rocket, Runner tiene razón, propongo una cosa, que nuestro aspirante haga dos pruebas, si las pasa, está dentro, si no…bueno, buen intento-dijo Many Faces con una sonrisa.

-Está bien-dijo Rocket, molesto-Tienes media hora para demostrar lo que vales, Runner, guíale hasta la habitación libre, si no te molesta-dijo este mientras se dirigía a un cojín.

-¡Encantado!-dijo este, mientras se acercaba a GreenShy-Listo?-pregunto Runner, GreenShy solo asintió, estos se teletransportaron.

Llegaron a una habitación blanca, con una cama y un par de muebles.

-Oye, gracias por defenderme allá abajo-dijo GreenShy, mientras probaba la cama.

-No importa, de cierta forma, me has recordado a mi-dijo mientras se entristecía.

-¿Me lo puedes contar? Claro, si no te importa…-dijo GreenShy mientras ponía una pata en la espalda de Runner.

-Claro, no me importa. Veras, yo nací en una situación muy difícil, ya que mis padres eran Pegasos y mis dos hermanos también, a si que mis padres le tuvieron que pedir ayuda a la mismísima Princesa Celestia para que yo pudiera estar en las Nubes sin problemas, esta accedió y me hizo un hechizo con el cual podía caminar por las nubes, a si que mis padres procedieron a mudarse a CloudsDale con mis hermanos y yo. Recibía clases particulares, ya que en el colegio la mayoría se burlaba de mi, y encima, en casa, mis dos hermanos siempre estaban molestándome. Pero, cuando mis hermanos estaban fuera, siempre andaban molestando a una pareja de potrillos-en este punto GreenShy puso más interés, ya que eso le resultaba familiar- Eran una potrilla amarilla, y otro verde, este siempre estaba defendiendo a la amarilla y a veces, una potrilla Azul les plantaba cara a mis hermanos. Entonces me entere de que esa potrilla había retado a mis dos hermanos a una carrera, y cuando vi que esa potrilla derrotaba a mis hermanos y hacia el famoso Sonic Raimbow, se convirtió en mi ídola. Desde ese día, siempre he estado entrenando para que, algún día, poder retar a esa potrilla y ganarla a una carrera-dijo con ojitos esperanzadores.

-¡Ya me acuerdo!-grito GreenShy, sobresaltando a Runner- Ya sabía yo que me eras familiar, ¡yo era ese potrillo verde al que siempre acosaban tus hermanos!

-¿En serio?-dijo este con una sonrisa-¡Eso es súper guay! Y supongo que esa potrilla Amarilla era tu novia, ¿verdad?-dijo este, mirando pícaramente a GreenShy, pero este solo ensombreció su mirada.

-La verdad, éramos solo amigos, aunque yo estaba enamorada de ella, pero nunca se lo pude decir-dijo este, apenado-Por eso, vagaba por las ciudades para ver si la veía, pero nada, así que decidí unirme aquí, a ver si había suerte-dijo con ojos que demostraban cierta ilusión.

-¡Tu tranquilo! ¡Seguro que la encuentras! Bueno, te dejo para que te centres en tu prueba, ¡a ver si la pasas! Y si no, estaremos en contacto-dijo mientras sonreía y se teletransportaba de vuelta a la sala. GreenShy solo sonrió, saco una foto de FlutterShy y la puso en la mesa, donde se dispuso a comenzar a trabajar…

_**30 minutos después**_

* * *

Fast Runner trajo de vuelta a GreenShy a la sala, y este comenzó a hablar.

-Bien, para veáis que soy digno de estar aquí, os he hecho unos presentes con mis propias manos, a si que allá van. Fast Runner, tu aspiración para derrotar a Raimbow Dash es fuerte, a si que te doy esto-le da unas especies de botas con alas-Estas botas te permitirán volar, son un poco complicadas, pero cuando las domines, podrás volar igual de rápido que Raimbow-Runner se puso las botas y comenzó a volar, le había pillado el truco al instante.

-Eh! ¡Qué guay es esto! ¡Gracias colega!-dijo Runner, mientras volaba por la habitación.

-De nada, para ti, Rocket, se que tú fuiste muy escéptico con mi llegada, a si que espero que con esto se te pase-le da una especie de casco militar-Este no es un simple casco, este casco hace que no puedas sufrir daño, a si que, espero que te guste.

-No está mal soldado… ¡y encima es del estilo que me gusta!-dijo este, sonriendo.

-Mad Fire, Black Explosion-que ya estaba despierto- y Fast Heal, vuestro regalo quiero que sea el último, ya veréis porque. Bien, Big Gun, tus Sándwiches son los mejores, a si que he creado esto-enseña una especie de maquina con un embudo y que al final de esta hay un agujero-Bien, tu metes tu Sándwich aquí, esta máquina lo analiza y crea copias exactas, ¡significa que podrás comerte un Sándwich sin tener que hacerlo tú!- Big Gun introdujo un Sándwich por el embudo, y por el agujero salió dos Sándwiches

-¡Este aparato es genial! ¡Y muy práctico!-dijo este mientras encargaba 5 Sándwiches mas.

-Bien, Long Shot, no dudo de que tengas muy buena puntería, ¿pero qué pasa con objetivos que se mueven muy rápido?-pregunto GreenShy.

-Básicamente, que es muy difícil acertarles-dijo este refunfuñando-¿Y eso qué?

-Bien, he hecho este Rifle para ti, es un Rifle que disparara al objetivo en el que estés pensando, tiene un indicador para desactivarlo, por si quieres disparar tu mismo-Long Shot observo el rifle.

-El Rifle es cómodo, y ligero, y eso que dice estará muy bien…gracias chico-dijo sonriendo.

-Many Faces, tu eres el que me diste esta oportunidad, a si que tengo una cosa para ti, le pasa una especie de cajita pequeña- Esta caja tiene un botón que al presionarlo puedes hacerte invisible, a parte, tiene otro botón que si tú piensas en otro pony y lo pulsas, te disfrazaras como el-Many Faces aprieta el botón, y desaparece, vuelve a reaparecer como GreenShy-Je, es como verse en un espejo…o como encontrarte con un Changeling frente a frente-dijo este, soltando una risita.

-Chico, esto es sencillamente impresionante, ¿y todo esto lo has hecho en media hora?-GreenShy solo asintió.-Impresionante…

-Bien, Fast Heal, acércate, he hecho esta pistola Medica, que te amplifica tus poderes sanatorios, a si que espero que ahora no se te escape ningún problema, por cierto, tiene un botón para emergencias, hace a tu objetivo y a ti invulnerables durante unos segundos, pero no creo que lo tengas que utilizar… Por cierto, podrías usar la pistola sobre Mad y sobre Black-este lo hace, ellos no notan nada- Y bien, Mad, como te sientes.

-Igual-dijo este, sorprendiendo a todos excepto a GreenShy-Espera, ¡puedo hablar! ¡PUEDO HABLAR!- Al oír esto Black Explosion se quito el parche y vio que podía ver.

-EH! No sé si estoy borracho o qué, ¡pero puedo ver por mi otro ojo!-dijo mientras daba saltos de alegría junto a Mad Fire.

-Esto…es...Impresionante, ni yo pude curarlos, y llegas tu, y los curas….Chico, ¡eres un genio!-dijo Fast Heal mientras le daba una palmada a GreenShy.

-¿Supongo que ya está claro no? GreenShy ha demostrado habilidades innatas con las maquinas, y nos ha ayudado a todos, propongo que lo aceptemos, ¿alguna objeción?-todos se niegan-Bien, bienvenido a bordo y…. ¡TODOS A MANTEARLE!-En eso, los 8 cogen a GreenShy y comienzan a mantearle, mientras este solo pedía que lo bajaran.

Así es como empezó la vida de GreenShy como mercenario, ¿qué aventuras le depararan en un futuro? ¿Encontrara a FlutterShy alguna vez? ¡Sigan con nosotros para saberlo!

* * *

**Bien, aquí está el primer episodio de este fic. Para los grandes seguidores de mi otro fic, no se preocupen, no voy a abandonarlo, solo que ahora no estoy en mi casa y no tengo tanta libertad como antes, a si que no os desesperéis, ¡que hay autores mejores que yo! xD. ¡Un saludo, y hasta la próxima!**


	2. Llegada a Ponyville

**Bueno gente, aqui teneis el segundo capitulo, saludos! ^^**

* * *

Vemos a dos Pegasos en una pastelería, parece que están discutiendo acaloradamente…

-Pero FlutterShy! Yo…-dijo aparentemente, GreenShy

-No hay peros que valgan-dijo FlutterShy, con una mirada distinta a lo que es habitual en ella-Te odio y no quiero volver a verte mas, y para asegurarme…Pinkie!-dijo la Pegaso, GreenShy no pudo reaccionar y la otra pony le dejo inconsciente.

GreenShy empezó a despertarse y vio que estaba atado y amordazado en una camilla metálica, vio una sierra encima de él, y comenzó a sospechar…

-Vaya, parece ser que nuestro invitado a despertado-dijo, aparentemente, FlutterShy-Pinkie, ya sabes lo que hacer…-dijo con una siniestra sonrisa.

-Encantada de hacerlo!-dijo la otra pony, mientras se acercaba a GreenShy, lo único que pudo ver de esta es que era de un aparente color rosa y con el pelo esponjoso, vio que pulsaba un botón y la sierra comenzaba a bajar, y bajar, y cuando estuvo a punto de cortarle…

-AHHHHHHHHHHH!-GreenShy se despertó sudando y jadeando, vio que estaba de nuevo en su habitación. Había vuelto a tener una pesadilla…-_Otra vez esa pesadilla…-_pensó GreenShy-_ Sinceramente, entiendo que este FlutterShy, pero no entiendo quien es esa potrilla rosada…ella la llamaba Pinkie, pero yo no lo conozco…o al menos eso creo-_reflexionaba mientras se disponía dejar la habitación, cuando vio la puerta se encontró con FlutterShy…

-Faces… ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me gusta que te disfraces de ella?-dijo GreenShy, molesto, mientras Many Faces volvía a su forma habitual.

-Jeje, lo siento, pero oí que habías gritado, a si que quería gastarte una broma…. ¿otra vez esa pesadilla?-pregunto Many Faces, a lo que GreenShy solo asintió.

-Sí, y me alegro de que no sepas como es la otra potra que aparece en ella, si no, me habrían dados unos cuantos infartos-dijo este, soltando una risita. De repente, se escucho el timbre de la puerta.

-¡Yo voy!-dijo Many Faces, mientras se teletransportaba a la puerta y la abría-Oh, señorita Derpy, que honorable sorpresa verla por aquí-Dijo Many Faces, mientras sonreía a una Pegaso gris con la melena rubia, y con la Cutie Mark de tres burbujas.

-Yo también me alegro de verle, Many Faces-dijo la Pegaso mientras sonreía-¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro, ¡adelante!-dijo este mientras se apartaba para que Derpy entrase-Y dígame, como le van las cosas en Ponyville?-pregunto este, mientras acompañaba a Derpy hasta la sala.

-Sigo con la misma mala suerte de siempre-dijo apenada-¡Pero me esfuerzo al máximo!

-¡Eso me gusta! ¡Esforzándose al máximo aunque las situaciones le sean adversas! ¡Siga así! ¡Algún día tendrás muy buena suerte!-dijo mientras le mostraba una sonrisa-Y, dígame, ¿ha venido a ver a su primo?

-Oh, no, he venido a traer una carta al hermano de AppleJack, ya sabes que me intento encargar de traeros la correspondencia desde Ponyville-dijo mientras daba una carta a Many Faces-Y dime, ¿cómo esta mi primo?

-Sigue con la misma mala suerte de siempre, y con la afición a la bebida de su hermana, aunque hace unos días paso algo curioso-dijo pensando en el día en el que llego GreenShy, mientras teletransportaba la carta a la habitación de Big Gun.

-¿Algo curioso?-pregunto esta, extrañada.

-Sí, vera, hace unos días vino un aspirante a Mercenario y le hicimos pasar una prueba, pues vera, el hizo una maquina con lo que aumentaba el poder curatorio de nuestro amigo y compañero Fast Heal, pues bien, gracias a esa máquina, el ojo de tu primo, volvió-dijo recordando ese momento.

-¿En serio?-dijo con una inmensa alegría-¿Podría verlo?

-Claro-Many Faces hizo brillar su cuerno, y Black Explosion apareció, despertándose del golpe que se dio.

-Eh? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Nos invaden?-dijo este, adormilado.

-Despierta borrachín-dijo Many Faces-¡Tu prima ha venido a verte!

-¿Qué? ¿Prima Derpy está aquí?-dijo mientras se levantaba y observaba a su alrededor, hasta que dio con su prima-¡Prima! ¡Qué sorpresa verte aquí!-dijo mientras la abrazaba-¿Y qué te cuentas?

-Yo también me alegro de verte-dijo esta mientras se liberaba del abrazo-No tengo nada nuevo que contar, pero tu si, ¿verdad?-dijo mientras miraba el ojo nuevo de Black, donde antes solo tenía un parche.

-¿Lo dices por el ojo? La verdad es que yo al principio no me lo podía creer, pero era verdad, y todo gracias al chico nuevo-dijo mostrando una gran sonrisa.

-Vaya, parece que vuestro compañero ya se ha ganado unas cuantas amistades, y dime, ¿podría verlo?-pregunto Derpy.

-¡Claro!-Many Faces hizo lo mismo de antes, pero ahora cayó GreenShy.

-¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¡Ay!-dijo GreenShy, mientras se sobaba el trasero-¿Qué pasa? Porque ese teletransporte?-se fija en Derpy-Derpy? ¿En verdad eres tú?

-GreenShy? ¡Cuánto tiempo!-dicen mientras se abrazaban.

-Ah! ¿Pero ya os conocíais?-pregunto Many Faces, extrañada, igual que Black.

-Sí, estuvimos juntos en la academia de CloudsDale, el siempre me protegía cuando Raimbow no estaba-dijo Derpy, recordando-Por cierto, que te paso en la fiesta de FlutterShy? Recuerdo que siempre están juntos-GreenShy se entristeció mucho

-Veras, no pude ir a esa fiesta, ya que cuando me desperté ese día, mis padres ya me habían puesto de camino a Mannehattan-dijo mientras suspiraba-Desde ese día solo he buscado a FlutterShy…

-Sabes que FlutterShy vive en Ponyville?-dijo Derpy, alegrando a GreenShy y haciendo que este se tire casi encima de ella.

-¿De verdad?-esta asintió-Je, he estado buscándola por toda Equestria, y resulta que estaba allí-De repente se escucho un mensaje a través de los altavoces que había por la sala.

-"Atención camaradas, tenemos una nueva misión, reúnanse en la sala de reuniones, ¡rápido!"-se oyó la voz de Big Gun.

-Parece ser que tenemos trabajo, bueno Derpy, ha sido un placer verte-dijo Many Faces mientras la acompañaba hasta la puerta-Saluda a mi prima de mi parte.

-También ha sido un placer veros a los 3-dijo Derpy, con una sonrisa-Y descuide, le diré a la señorita Rarity que le manda saludos-dijo mientras salió de la casa y emprendía camino a Ponyville, y los 3 se teletransportaban a la sala de reuniones, donde ya estaban todos.

-Bien, ya estamos todos. Verán he recibido una carta de mi hermana AppleJack-dijo Big Gun, con un tono serio-Tienen una plaga de Parasprites en su granja y dice que la que se ocupaba de ellos no está disponible, así que nos dirigiremos inmediatamente a Ponyville-Nada mas decir eso, hubo una gran ovación general.

-Por qué todo el mundo esta tan contento de ir a Ponyville?-pregunto GreenShy a Many Faces.

-Pues veras, resulta que todo el mundo tiene familiares allí, Fast Runner tiene a su familia en CloudsDale, además de que Raimbow Dash se encarga del tiempo en Ponyville, Rocket Storm tiene a su hermana Lyra allí, Mad Fire tiene a su hermana haciendo un espectáculo junto con los "Wonderwolts" en CloudsDale, Black Explosion tiene a su hermana, Berry Punch y a su prima Derpy, Big Gun tiene a AppleJack, su hermano gemelo y a su hermana pequeña, Fast Heal tiene a su hermana, RedHeart trabajando en el hospital de Ponyville, mi hermano y yo tenemos a nuestra prima Rarity, y tú tienes a FlutterShy, verdad?-este asintió.

-Es increíble que todos tengamos a alguien por allí-dijo soltando una carcajada.

-La verdad es que si-dijo soltando una risita.

-Bien, después de esta ovación, Mad Fire, Fast Heal, ¿cómo están vuestras habilidades musicales?

-¡Excelentes!-dijeron a la vez, mientras sacaban una guitarra y un violín respectivamente.

-¿También saben tocar instrumentos? Woa!-dijo GreenShy

-La verdad es que la prima de Fast Heal es una de las mejores Chellistas de por aquí, a si que el tenía que haber ganado algo-dijo con una risa-La verdad, es que Mad Fire se comunicaba por la guitarra, y la verdad, es que la tocaba muy bien.

-Ahora que ya está todo listo, nos vamos a Ponyville!-dijo Big Gun

-¡Sí!-gritaron todos, y los nueve cogieron sus cosas, salieron de la mansión, y se fueron rumbo a Ponyville.

Mientras en la granja de los Apple, los cuatro miembros de la familia luchaban para evitar que los Parasprites se comieran su cosecha, por suerte, estos Parasprites solo eran normales, y no había peligro de que se comieran la granja.

-_Rayos, espero que mi hermano venga pronto con la ayuda-_piensa AppleJack-_Espera un momento, le di la carta a Derpy… ¿y si se ha equivocado y no la ha entregado bien?-_se asusto AppleJack-_No, ella sabe donde viven, supongo que se la habrá entregado bien…o eso espero._

De repente, dos Unicornios aparecieron en mitad de la granja, los Apple los miraron extrañados. Los Unicornios sacaron una Guitarra y un Violín, se miraron entre ellos y comenzaron a tocar. Era una melodía maravillosa, que atraía a los Parasprites, e incluso dejo dormida a la abuela Smith, AppleJack estaba impresionada, ya que eso solo se lo había visto hacer a Pinkie Pie, y ella necesitaba de más instrumentos, cuando ellos solo requerían dos. Los Unicornios metieron a los Parasprites en una jaula y después la hicieron desaparecer con su magia.

-Eso fue fácil-dijo Mad Fire, mientras guardaba su guitarra.

-Concuerdo contigo, compañero-respondió Fast Heal, mientras hacía lo mismo con su violín.

-Eso…fue…impresionante-dijo AppleJack, acercándose a los dos Unicornios.

-Eh….yep-afirmó Big Mac.

-No han perdido el toque, ¿verdad hermanita?-dijo otro unicornio, apareciendo junto a sus compañeros.

-Big Gun!-rápidamente, AppleJack fue a abrazar a su hermano, seguido de Applebloom y de Big Mac.

-Vaya, ya veo que me echasteis de menos-dijo con una sonrisa

-Y no sabes cuánto-dijo Applebloom.

-Quien diría que eres menor que yo, eh Big Gun?-dijo Big Mac, haciendo referencia a la gran envergadura de su hermano.

-Por Celestia! ¡Solo fueron 3 segundos!-dijo este riéndose-Bueno, os presento a mis colegas, el Guitarrista es Mad Fire y el del violín, Fast Heal. Después, el del casco es Rocket Storm, el que parece borracho…

-Eh! Que aun no he bebido nada-después de esto dio un gran eructo que hizo reír a todos.

-Jeje, como iba diciendo, el que ESTA borracho es Black Explosion, el Unicornio volador, es Fast Heal, el amargado es Long Shot y el que está detrás de ti, es Many Faces, su hermano.

-¡Sorpresa!-dijo este, asustando a la pobre AppleJack.

-¡Rayos! ¿Cómo hiciste eso?-pregunto esta

-Fácil, solamente que soy muy sigiloso…y que puedo hacerme invisible gracias a este aparatejo.

-¿Pero qué...? ¿Cómo vas a poder hacerte invisible con un aparato?-pregunto esta, dudosa.

-No solo eso, también puedo "transformarme" en otros ponis, veras…-este se transforma en AppleJack, esta se vuelve a asustar.

-Ah! Changelings!-Se pone en una pose ofensiva.

-No son Changelings, hermanita, de verdad que es gracias al aparatejo ese. Nos lo hizo GreenShy que, por cierto, ¿donde está?-Fast Runner solo se aparto dejando ver a GreenShy-Ah! ¡Ahí está! Es muy tímido, ¿sabes? ¡Y es un genio! No solo hizo ese aparatejo, si no que hizo también las botas voladoras de Fast Runner, ese casco anti daño de Rocket Storm, una máquina para clonar comida, un rifle que no falla ningún disparo y una máquina capaz de incrementar los poderes curatorios de un unicornio, y gracias a eso curo a Mad Fire y a Black Explosion, que, donde los ves, uno tenía quemada las cuerdas vocales y al otro le faltaba un ojo y… ¡ya ves! ¡Como nuevos!-dijo, alagando al pobre GreenShy, que estaba intentando ocultarse.

-Vaya… ¡eso es increíble!-dijo AppleJack, mientras se acercaba al tímido Pegaso-¡Encantado de conocerte compañero!-dijo mientras le daba una pata.

-M-m-mucho gusto…-dijo tímidamente, mientras estiraba la pata también, AppleJack comenzó a hacer su saludo, dejando al pobre GreenShy mareado.

-Y bien chicos, ¿habéis pensado que hacer ahora?-pregunto AppleJack a Big Gun.

-Pues sí, hemos pensado que, ya que todo el mundo tiene familia aquí, que podríamos tomarnos unas vacaciones, ¿qué me decís chicos?-pregunto Big Gun, recibiendo un sonoro si como respuesta.

Así, nuestros amigos se despidieron de AppleJack y se empezaron a dividir para encontrarse con sus parientes y a todo esto…Ganara Runner una carrera contra Raimbow Dash? Creerá alguien a Rocket Storm? Quemara algo Mad Fire? ¿Black Explosion dejara de emborracharse? GreenShy encontrara a FlutterShy? ¿Long Shot creerá, alguna vez en la amistad? Many Faces dejara de gastarle bromas a GreenShy? Se descubrirá el porqué de las pesadillas de GreenShy? ¿Se solucionara la crisis? ¿Porque estoy haciendo estas preguntas? Todo esto, se añadirá a las dudas que se generaran en el próximo episodio, ¡sigan con nosotros!

* * *

**Bueno, pues aquí está el cap, ¡espero que os guste y hasta la próxima! : P**


	3. Explicaciones

**Buenas a todos! Siento haberme retrasado con este cap, pero no estaba en mi casa y no tenia PC, a si que no pude hacer mucho este mes xD. Inaugurare una seccion pre-lectura para contestar los Reviews,a si que...alla vamos!**

**Anacoreta: Ya sabes, siempre esta en el lugar que menos te lo esperas, pues GS creia eso xD**

**Pablochx: Te gustan los borrachos? Pues en este capitulo "The drunk has been doubled!"**

**Nico: A lo mejor si, pero vi la oportunidad y dije, por que no? xD Por cierto, siento informarte que no habran muertes, pero eso no implica que no vaya a haber escenas de accion con momentos divertidos,a si quue, diversion habras eso seguro!...O por lo menos lo intentare! xD**

**coopineitor: Aqui lo tienes y espero que el cap sea de tu agrado**

**Saludos a todos y aqui teneis el cap!**

* * *

Estamos en lo que parece ser un pasillo que lleva a una puerta cerrada, vemos a 2 Unicornios y a un Pegaso avanzando, llaman a la puerta, no contesta nadie. Se trataban de Fast Runner, Mad Fire y de GreenShy.

-Vaya, parece que tu hermana no ha llegado aun de su espectáculo-dijo Fast Runner, un tanto molesto-Y yo que quería conocerla…-dijo, haciendo un puchero.

-¡Por favor! No seas crio!-dijo riendo Mad Fire-Solo se estará retrasando un poco, es normal, ya sabes, los autógrafos, la fama, etc.…

-Yo aun no entiendo porque me he dejado convencer para venir con vosotros-dijo, resignado, el Pegaso- Debería estar buscando a FlutterShy…-dijo, agachando la mirada.

-Oh, ¡vamos! ¡No te deprimas!-dijo Runner, mientras ponía una pata en la espalda de GreenShy-Estamos en CloudsDale! ¿Quién te dice que no puedas encontrar a FlutterShy aquí?-dijo, esperando que GreenShy se animara.

-¡Tienes razón!-GreenShy alzo la vista-De todas formas, siempre estuve interesado en conocer a uno de los integrantes de los Wonderwolts-dijo, mientras los tres se empezaban a reír

Black Explosion deambulaba por las calles de Ponyville buscando una taberna donde poder beber su líquido favorito. Creyó haber localizado una, a si que se dispuso a entrar, pero nada más hacerlo, se choco con una pony de tierra morada, con una melena mas morada aun, y Cutie Mark de un racimo de uvas y una fresa.

-Eh! ¡Cuidado por dónde vas!-dijo Black, con un ligero tono ebrio-¿Estas borracho o qué?

-¿A quién llamas borracho?-respondió la potra morada, también con un tono ebrio-En todo caso, sería borracha, no borracho-dijo, molesta

-Oh, perdóneme entonces señorita-Black reflexiono un momento-Oye, ¿te conozco? Me suenas mucho…

-Ahora que lo dices, me recuerdas mucho a un hermano mío que se unió a unos Mercenarios…-dijo esta pensativa.

-Sí, me lo dicen mucho-dijo este con una sonrisa-Te invito a una copa, ¿quieres?-le pregunto a la pony

-¡Por supuesto!-dijo esta, y se sentaron en la barra…

Vemos caminar por un pasillo, a una Pegaso con el traje de los Wonderwolts de la que solo vemos su melena con tonos anaranjados, y un poco de su pelaje, que da ver que es amarillo. Se trata de Spitfire, que estaba reflexionando mientras caminaba.

-_Ashh, que cansada estoy, la verdad es que el espectáculo ha salido bastante bien, pero a veces los fans son tan pesados…_-dijo mientras suspiraba-_Aunque ahora espero que pueda tomarme un respiro, y que Raimbow y sus amigas hayan aceptado mi invitación para tomar algo después de que yo descansase un poco. Esa Pegaso…Raimbow, nos admira, a pesar de que no somos héroes ni nada por el estilo, no como ella. La verdad es que siento una profunda admiración por Raimbow, mas de la que ella nos presenta a nosotros… Ella, junto con sus amigas es una heroína… ¡y por dos veces! Y encima es la única Pegaso que ha conseguido hacer el Sonic Raimboom…-_reflexionaba Spitfire, y cuando giro la esquina, para seguir por el camino que le llevaba a sus aposentos, ve a 2 Unicornios charlando, y a un Pegaso ligeramente aburrido. Reconoce a uno de los Unicornios y lo saluda-¿Hermano? ¿En verdad eres tú?-dijo con una gran alegría mientras se acercaba a abrazarlo. Cuando han acabado su "emotivo" reencuentro, Spitfire continua hablando-¡Que alegría verte! ¿Qué tal todo? ¿Cómo te ha ido?-Reflexiona un momento-Oh, perdona, no me acordaba de que no podías hablar-dijo con cierta pena.

-Oh, ¿y por qué crees eso?-dijo divertido, Mad Fire, haciendo que Spitfire se sorprenda.

-Pero… ¿cómo? Me dijiste que teníais en el equipo a uno de los mejores médicos… y que él no te pudo curar, ¿qué paso?-pregunto extrañada

-Fue gracias a este Pegaso de aquí, GreenShy-lo busca con la mirada, lo ve escondido en la esquina-No seas tímido, ¡ven a saludar!-GreenShy se acerca tímidamente-Bien, como decía, fue gracias a él que invento un aparato, que hizo que los poderes curatorios de Fast Heal fuesen más eficaces, ¡y mírame! ¡Hablando sin parar!-dijo este riendo, entonces Spitfire se acerca a GreenShy y le dice:

-Chico, no sé como agradecerte lo que has hecho por mi hermano….si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti, solo dímelo. Por cierto, soy Spitfire-dijo con una sonrisa.

-N-n-no es nada…-dijo este tímidamente-Y-y-yo soy GreenShy, e-e-encantado.

AppleJack, Big Mac, Applebloom, Big Gun y el resto de los mercenarios se habían quedado por la granja de la Familia Apple, ya que habían encontrado, tirada en el suelo, a la abuela Smith, y querían saber si estaba bien. Fast Heal salió de la habitación y se dispuso a dar el diagnostico.

-Tranquilos todos, la abuela Smith solo está dormida-dijo soltando una risita, aliviando a todos.

-Gracias a Celestia!-soltó AppleJack- ¡Pensé que esos Parasprites la habían hecho algo!

-Jejej, ahora que todo está bien, me gustaría preguntarle una cosa, podría usted decirme donde se encuentra la señorita Rarity?-pregunto Many Faces, haciendo uso de su elegancia.

-Rarity? Esta junto con 3 amigas mas en CloudsDale, han ido a ver la exhibición de los Wonderwolts. Yo no pude ir porque tuve que quedarme a cosechar y después aparecieron esos…bichos-dijo AppleJack, suspirando-¿Porque lo preguntas?

-Oh, por nada, solo porque LongShot y yo somos sus primos y queríamos verla-dijo, mostrando una cara de desilusión.

Vemos a una Pegaso, a dos Unicornios y a una Pony de tierra entrando a un edificio. Podemos observar que son las portadoras de la Lealtad, la Magia, la Generosidad y la Alegría.

-Todavía no me puedo creer que Spitfire nos haya invitado a comer con ella, es tan cool!-dijo, al estilo Pinkie, podemos observar que las otras tres portadoras estaban ya un poco hartas de la actitud de Rainbow, que se estaba comportando como Pinkie, inclusive esta estaba molesta.

-Oye, Rainbow-dijo Pinkie mientras le tapaba la boca con su pezuña-Normalmente soy yo la que se comporta de esa manera, ¡pero tu estas siendo demasiado yo! A sí que, deja de robarme el papel, o te dejare peor que si hubieses roto una Pinkie Promise-dijo mirándola con ojos amenazadores, a lo que las Unicornios solo se sorprendieron, y Rainbow solo trago saliva, para luego callarse. El trayecto a la habitación se hizo largo, cuando giraron el ultimo pasillo, pudieron ver a Spitfire charlando con dos Unicornios y un Pegaso, que Rainbow empezó a reconocer…

-Hmmm, no sé porque, pero ese Pegaso verde me suena de algo…-dijo esta, pensativa, al decir esto, algo se movió en el cerebro de Pinkie.

-_Rainbow dice que conoce a ese Pegaso…y si lo conoce significa que son amigos…y si son amigos, yo también tengo que serlo… ¡decidido! ¡Iré y me presentare!-_Pensó Pinkie mientras desaparecía y reaparecía al lado de GreenShy-Hola! Yo soy Pinkie Pie! ¡Y mi amiga Rainbow dice que te conoce! ¡Y si te conoce significa que sois amigos! Y si sois amigos, ¡significa que tú eres mi amigo! Y eso significa….-GreenShy no escucho mas, por si fuera poco el susto que le provoco la potra, al oír el nombre de Pinkie y ver su aspecto rosa, y con pelo esponjoso, su cerebro solo le dio una orden posible….salir por patas…

-AHHHHHHHH!-Salió gritando GreenShy a una velocidad propiamente parecida a la del Sonic Raimboom, haciendo enmudecer a todos, pero sobretodo a Raimbow y a Fast Runner, que solo pudieron decir:

-Que velocidad…-murmuro Runner

-…mas asombrosamente cool!-completo Rainbow

Entonces Spitfire se fijo en las recién llegadas y les dijo:

-Oh, ¡ya están aquí! Ignoren ese pequeño percance, jejeje. Vayamos al restaurante, les presentare por el camino…

Observamos a Rocket Storm caminando por las calles de Ponyville, buscando una casa en concreto, detecta su objetivo, y se dirige a llamar a la puerta. Abre una poni de tierra de color blanco/amarillento con melena azul y rosa, y cutie mark de 3 caramelos.

-Buenos días señorita, ¿se encuentra Lyra por aquí?-pregunta Rocket mientras se quita el casco (aunque este loco, tiene sus modales ante las damas).

-Espere aquí un momento…-la poni de tierra entra en la casa. Después sale una Unicornio de color turquesa, melena azul con tonos blancos y una Lira de Cutie Mark que, al ver a Rocket, se pone a dos patas y hace un saludo militar, Rocket hace lo mismo.

-¡Descanse soldado!-dijo Rocket mientras se ponía normal.

-¿Permiso para abrazar?-pregunto la unicornio

-Permiso concedido-dijo Rocket, mientras se abrazaba con la Unicornio.

Después de pasar a la sala principal, la Unicornio empezó a presentar a Rocket y a su compañera.

-Pues bien Bon Bon, este es mi hermano Rocket Storm, ¡el me enseño todo lo que se de los humanos!-dijo con una cara alegre.

-¡Sí! ¡Y algún día se descubrirán que los humanos existen! ¡Y ya no se reirán de nosotros!-dijo mientras se empezaba a reír maniáticamente, mientras Lyra lo secundaba.

-_Oh, genial, ya sé de donde viene la locura de Lyra…ahora en vez de uno, tendré que soportar a dos locos-_suspira-_Celestia me libre de cometer un doble ponycidio…_

-A ver si lo he entendido bien…-dijo Twilight-entonces, sois de una banda de mercenarios que ayudáis a los ponies, y que habéis venido a Ponyville porque nuestra amiga Applejack, que tiene un hermano que no conocíamos, tenía un problema con los Parasprites?

-Yep-contesto Runner-Y ahora que ya conoces él porque estamos aquí nos presentaremos…El es Mad Fire, hermano de Spitfire y yo soy Fast Runner, el unicornio más rápido de Equestria-Se presento Runner, a lo que Rainbow detecto como un reto.

-Si eres el Unicornio más rápido de Equestria…seguro que no te importa echar una carrera contra la Pegaso más rápida de Equestria, ¿verdad?-pregunto Rainbow.

-¡Por supuesto que no me importa! ¡Desde que hiciste ese Sonic Rainbow y derrotaste a mis hermanos en esa carrera te he admirado y he querido ser como tú!-dijo Runner, emocionado

-Espera… ¿esos dos bravucones eran tus hermanos? ¡Je! ¡Qué mala suerte tuviste!-Rainbow piensa un poco-Os habéis presentado vosotros, pero… ¿qué pasa con el Pegaso que salió corriendo?

-Dímelo tú, es decir, no creo que hayas olvidado el nombre del Pegaso que protegías cuando eras pequeña…-dijo Runner, esto hizo que los engranajes de Rainbow se encajaran y que por fin averiguase quien era el Pegaso.

-¿Qué? Me estás diciendo que ese que se ha ido corriendo es GreenShy? Espero no volverlo a ver…si no quiere que le dé una paliza por lo que le hizo a FlutterShy-gruño Rainbow, las demás chicas estaban confundidas así que Rainbow continuo hablando-Veréis, GreenShy iba a la academia conmigo y con FlutterShy…el siempre la estaba protegiendo, eran los mejores amigos del mundo, eran uña y carne…pero el día del Cumpleaños de FlutterShy…el desapareció. FlutterShy estaba destrozada, ya sabéis, perdió a su mejor amigo y eso…y espero que tenga una buena razón para haberle roto el corazón a FlutterShy de esa manera…si no queréis ir mañana a su funeral.

-Te aseguro que si que la tiene….y te la puede dar el mismo, mirad, ¡está allí!-en efecto, desde el restaurante vieron a un Pegaso verde caminar cabizbajo-Chicas… ¿podéis ocultarnos? Ya sabéis, para que no se vuelva a escapar-dijo Mad Fire-Cuando este cerca, Twilight, intenta aprisionarlo con tu magia-esta asintió, las chicas se ocultaron y Mad Fire grito a GreenShy que vino enseguida, cuando ya estaba cerca, las chicas salieron, GreenShy volvió a intentar salir corriendo como antes, pero no pudo gracias a Twilight.

-Mira…si no quieres que mañana te enterremos me vas a decir por qué te fuiste de esa manera…y porque le rompiste el corazón a mi amiga…-amenazo Rainbow

-Ashh, está bien-dijo cabizbajo-Veréis…yo en realidad no quería irme, pero cuando desperté el día del cumpleaños de FlutterShy…estaba en un carruaje de camino a Mannehattan intente comunicarme con ella, pero no pude-en cualquier momento parecía que se iba a poner a llorar.

-Sí, claro, reconoce que nunca te han importado los sentimientos de FlutterShy! ¡Tú no sabes lo que ella sufrió!-GreenShy no pudo aguantar más y estallo de rabia mientras lloraba.

-Que nunca me ha importado FlutterShy? ¡Es a la poni que más he querido en mi maldita vida! ¡Me pase casi una semana preparando su regalo de cumpleaños!-saco un reloj de cuco de madera, con unas mariposas talladas-¿Veis? ¡Este iba a ser su regalo! ¡Lo hice con mis propias manos! Y tú te crees que yo no sufrí, Rainbow Dash? ¿Te crees que no me pase cada noche despierto por no poderme despedir? ¡Pase tantas noches en vela que casi caigo enfermo! En serio, Rainbow Dash, ¡tú no sabes nada!-dijo mientras lloraba ríos de lagrimas

En este punto, Spitfire Pinkie y Rarity ya estaban llorando por la triste historia del muchacho, los dos Unicornios estaban apenados y Twilight carraspeo para que Rainbow, que estaba deprimida por hablarle así al muchacho, se disculpara.

-Yo…lo siento GreenShy, no sabía nada de lo que me habías contado…

-No importa-dijo este tranquilizándose un poco-¿Crees que me puedas llevar luego con FlutterShy para disculparme?

-Si te hace sentir mejor… ¡sí!-dijo Rainbow.

Estamos cerca del hogar de FlutterShy, vemos a Rainbow, GreenShy y a Rocket con sus botas voladoras volando hacia la casa de la potra de la Amabilidad.

-Guau, esas botas son muy cool!-dijo Rainbow, haciendo referencia a las botas que llevaba Runner

-¿A que si? Me las hizo nuestro amigo aquí presente-dijo señalando a GreenShy

-Con que si, eh? A sí que eres un cerebrito…-dijo Rainbow,

-¡Que sepa construir cosas no quiere decir que sea uno!-dijo molesto, GreenShy.

-Como sea, yo…-dijo Rainbow, pero fue interrumpida por un grito.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!-se oyó, aunque no parecía como un grito, los dos Pegasos identificaron a la dueña del grito.

-FLUTTERSHY!-gritaron los dos a la vez y se fueron volando para ver que le había pasado, pero GreenShy dijo…

-Rainbow, ve a buscar a tus amigas…sé que no te gusta que te dejen al margen, pero necesitaremos la ayuda de todas ellas si le ha pasado algo…Runner, tu ve a por nuestros compañeros, cuanta más ayuda, mejor. ¡Yo iré a ver que le ha pasado!

Aunque parezca mentira, Rainbow estaba de acuerdo, y mientras ellos dos iban a buscar a sus amigos/as, GreenShy se embarcaría en la aventura de buscar a FlutterShy y rescatarla… ¿Qué aventuras le depararan? Podrá rescatar a FlutterShy? Se dará cuenta Black Explosion que ha invitado a tomar una copa… ¿A SU HERMANA? ¿Serán Lyra y Rocket los dueños de Equestria algún día? Bon Bon cometerá el doble Ponycidio? Quien ganaría en una carrera de Rainbow vs Runner? ¿Porque Long Shot no ha hablado en este episodio? Todo esto, y muchas dudas más que no serán resueltas en el próximo capítulo ¡saludos!

* * *

**Pues aqui lo teneis! Estoy nervioso ya que el Lunes es mi cumple (yay), y aunque lo celebrare :forever alone, espero que no sea un mal dia xD. Saludos y disfruten del cap!**


	4. Rescate y reconciliaciones

**Hola, hola, hola! Aqui Edgareo con un nuevo cap para vosotros gente! Este cap es el mas largo que he hecho nunca, asi que espero que lo disfruteis, sin mas demora, aqui lo teneis!**

* * *

Las 5 chicas y 7 de de los 9 mercenarios estaban reunidos en casa de Twilight, junto con las CMC, que también se habían querido apuntar creyendo que así conseguirían su Cutie Mark. Big Gun jugaba con AppleBloom, mientras que LongShot hacia lo mismo con Sweetie Belle.

-Sabes…con ella es la única que se relaciona, es la única que le hace sonreír-le dijo Many Faces a Rarity, mientras suspiraba.

-A sí que…sigue sin creer en la amistad, ¿no?-pregunto Rarity, Many Faces asintió-Debería conocer a nuestra querida Twilight, ella pensaba lo mismo cuando llego aquí por primera vez…pero nos conoció y bueno…ahora somos las mejores amigas-dijo mientras soltaba una risita

-Jajajaja-secundo Many Faces-Sabes, sigues siendo tan hermosa y educada como siempre, querida prima.

-¿Tú crees?-dijo mientras continuaba con la risa-Pues tú sigues siendo el mismo idiota caballeroso, que me ayudaba cuando tenía algún problema-dijo riéndose

-Si…eran buenos tiempos…-dijo mientras reflexionaba.

Mientras, en otro lado de la habitación…

-Rayos, falta Black Explosion...Rainbow, ¿sabes donde hay una taberna?-pregunto Fast Runner a la Pegaso celeste, que estaba muy preocupada

-¿FlutterShy desaparecida y tu solo piensas en beber?-Dijo esta, indignada

-No, tranquila, solo voy a por un compañero, conociéndole seguro que le está dando a la bebida-suspira.

-Pues….hay una aquí al frente…-no dio tiempo a más, Fast Runner se fue volando a la taberna, mientras la pequeña Scotaloo se acercaba a darle consuelo a Rainbow, que estaba muy deprimida.

-Que pasa Rainbow? ¿Algo va mal?-pregunto esta

-No te preocupes, pequeña-dijo mientras se secaba unas lagrimas-Ve a jugar con Sweetie o AppleBloom-esta sonrió y se fue junto a sus amigas, las 4 ponies restantes se iban a acercar a Rainbow a preguntarle porque estaban reunidos allí cuando de pronto se escucharon unos gritos…

-¿PERO COMO PUEDES SER TAN IRRESPONSABLE?-se oyó la voz de Fast Runner

-¡No ha sido para tanto!-se escucho a Black con un ligero tono ebrio.

-¿QUE NO HA SIDO PARA TANTO? ESTABAS TOMANDO UNAS COPAS…. ¡CON TU HERMANA! ¡SI NO HUBIESE LLEGADO YO A SABER LO QUE HUBIERAIS HECHO!-respondió este molesto.

-Ey! ¡Tranquilízate un poco colega! ¡Que no estábamos haciendo nada malo!-se defendido Black Explosion.

-Se que no estabais haciendo nada malo-suspira-solo que conozco la mala afición a la bebida que tenéis vosotros dos, y cuando dos ponies están borrachos no controlan sus acciones…además, tenemos un problema del que preocuparnos…que incumbe a GreenShy.

Black solo se sorprendió pero afirmo, y entro a la casa junto con Fast Runner, cuando ya estuvieron todos, Fast Runner les dijo a las pequeñas…:

-Pequeñas, porque no vais a probar si conseguís vuestra Cutie Mark, en…-piensa un poco- en escritoras, ¡por ejemplo!

-¡Sí! ¡Es buena idea!-dijo Applebloom entusiasmada.

-Ya probamos el periodismo, ¡pero nunca la narración!-dijo Scotaloo, de la misma manera que Applebloom

-¿Pues a que estamos esperando?-dijo Swettie Bell

-¡CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS ESCRITORAS! YAY! –Gritaron las 3 pequeñas, y salieron corriendo de la biblioteca.

-Bien, ahora sí que podemos comenzar la reunión-dijo Fast Runner mientras se ponía delante de todos-Tenemos una supuesta mala noticia…tenemos pruebas para pensar que…-pero no pudo acabar, ya que Rainbow la interrumpió…

-… ¡QUE FLUTTERSHY HA SIDO SECUESTRADA!-dijo mientras empezaba a llorar.

-¿QUE?-dijeron las 4 chicas, sorprendidas y asustadas.

-Si…oímos un gritos…GreenShy se fue a su dirección y nosotros empezamos a buscaros…solo espero que ello estén…-pero no pudo acabar ya que estaban tocando a la puerta, Twilight fue a abrir y…

-¡SORPRESA!-Gritaron dos Pegasos que parecían ser GreenShy y FlutterShy

-AH!-Gritaron las chicas, los mercenarios solo se extrañaron-¿Que no se suponía que te habían secuestrado?-pregunto Twilight

-Si…pero este apuesto y valiente Pegaso me rescato…-dijo mientras le daba un beso en la boca, que hizo sorprender a todos, pero se alegraron…todos menos uno

-Buena actuación chicos, pero creo que es hora de dormir un rato-dijo Many Faces poniéndose en la espalda de ellos, levitando dos cuchillos y clavándoselos en la espalda, gesto que indigno a las 4 chicas, y sorprendió aun mas a los mercenarios, aunque estos permanecieron tranquilos.

-¿PERO QUE HAS HECHO? PORQUE ACABAS DE MATAR A FLUTTERSHY? Y A GREENSHY? ¿QUE NO ERA TU AMIGO?-Grito Rainbow con ganas de matar a alguien.

-Cálmate, primero, no los he matado, solo están dormidos, somos mercenarios, pero todas nuestras armas duermen, no matan, estos cuchillos en especial están impregnados con un somnífero y con una sustancia que hace curar todas las heridas, vamos que solo duerme al objetivo. Segundo, estos no eran FlutterShy y GreenShy…-dijo Many Faces mientras limpiaba sus cuchillos.

-¿C…c…como que no eran ellos? –pregunto nerviosa Twilight

-Simple, conozco lo suficientemente bien a GreenShy para saber que es bastante tímido…al igual que vuestra amiga…vosotros creéis que dos ponies tan tímidos como ellos, ¿se darían ese beso en público?

-Buen punto, ¿pero que estas tratando de decirnos?-pregunto Twilight

-¿Que criaturas conocéis que puedan adaptar otras formas?-dijo Many Faces mientras guardaba sus cuchillos, las 4 pensaron por un momento hasta que Twilight dio con la solución…

-CHANGELINGS!-grito esta

-Exacto, cosa que me hace sospechar que también han capturado a GreenShy…-dijo Many Faces, con preocupación…

-Pero, ¿porque los han capturado? ¿Se querrán aprovechar del amor que hay entre los dos?-pregunto Rainbow

-Para nada-dijo LongShot-Si quisieran eso, lo que habrían hecho seria suplantar la identidad de uno de ellos, no capturarlos…

-Entonces, ¿para que los han capturado?-pregunto Rarity

-Veréis…hay una variante muy rara de Changelings-dijo Mad Fire-estos Changelings no se alimentan de amor…se alimentan de…carne-dijo mientras cerraba los ojos, mientras que las chicas solo se llevaban la pata a la boca.

-¿Cuál es el plan?-pregunto Rocket Storm, por una vez, serio.

-El plan es bien sencillo…esperar a que despierten, e interrogarlos…-dijo Many Faces, mientras las chicas empezaban a llorar…

* * *

**Cambio de POV (GreenShy)**

Desperté alterado, estaba siguiendo los gritos de FlutterShy cuando me golpearon…me fijo que estoy en una camilla metálica y atado…como en mis pesadillas…pero esto no es una pesadilla…me duele la cabeza…y se supone que no me debería doler nada en un sueño, ¿verdad?

Intento ver más el interior, no veo nada, está oscuro, apenas logro divisar a las figuras que me secuestraron…ahí están, con las formas de las amigas de FlutterShy…y de ella misma.

-Vaya, parece que nuestro invitado ha despertado, no te preocupes, pronto nos encargaremos de ti…ahora vamos a por tu amiguita…-dijo uno de ellos…justo el que estaba transformado de la pony rosada…ahora entiendo mis pesadillas…eran alguna especie de premonición…

Intento forzar mis ojos a ver si veo a mi amada, la logro ver casi al lado mío, durmiendo todavía…tengo que hacer algo, no puedo permitir que le pase nada…no ahora que la he encontrado…veo que tengo mi mochila atada a mi…que pena que estos tipos sean tan idiotas…me fijo que también tengo mal atadas las patas…si quisiera me podría escapar…debo esperar al momento justo…veo que ninguno me está mirando…tengo que alcanzar mi escopeta…estoy bastante seguro de que ellos no tienen armas, pobres…no saben lo que les espera, espero que descansen bien…

Consigo alcanzar la escopeta y me pongo rápidamente en pie, estos tipos son muy tontos…activo la linterna de mi mochila, para ver donde están mis enemigos…disparo al que está de espaldas mía, mirando a FlutterShy, cae instantemente dormido al suelo, después disparo al que estaba enfrente mía, cogiendo una especie de material quirúrgico, uno de ellos da la voz de alarma…antes de que le dispare, fui bastante lento ahí, la cosa se va a poner fea…

* * *

**Vuelta al POV normal**

Las cosas se habían tranquilizado un poco, Spike se había unido a la gente que había en la sala principal, después de contarle las novedades, prometió ayudar… Por suerte, las chicas estaban más serenas, y Big Gun había llevado a los dos Changelings a una habitación… estos empezaron a despertar, Big Gun fue a avisar a los chicos…

-Nuestros invitados recién han despertado-dijo este.

-Perfecto-dijo Many Faces-¿Alguien me acompaña para interrogarlos?

-¡YO, YO, YO, YO, YO! ¡Soy experta en interrogatorios!-Dijo Pinkie, cosa que Spike asintió, recordando un mal momento de su vida

-¡Bien, pongámonos a ello!-Dijo Many Faces, mientras subía acompañado de Pinkie…

* * *

**Continuamos con el POV de GreenShy**

No sé a cuantos había disparado ya…se me estaba acabando la munición, y los Changelings no paraban de aparecer…menos mal que el somnífero de estas balas son los suficientes para dormir una semana…de repente, mi escopeta no dispara mas, se acabo lo que se daba…

-¡Ríndete! ¡Nunca podrás con nosotros!-dijo uno de los Changelings

Pero se equivocaba, tengo mi arma secreta, hice sacar de mi mochila una especie de cajita pequeña, también saque una llave inglesa que cogí con la boca, lance la caja al aire y, mientras caía, le aplique un golpe de mi llave inglesa. Al instante, la cajita se empezó a moverse y retorcerse y se abrió, y de ella salió un aparato volador circular, mientras este aparato crecía, le crecían unos cañones de la parte superior, de la frontal le salió una minigun, y a la parte de abajo le salieron unas patas…

-Buenos días señor GreenShy, ¿qué puedo hacer por usted hoy?-dijo el aparato, sip, también habla.

-Buenos días Flutter, te importara hacer el favor de mandar a dormir a todos esos molestos Changelings? Es que se me acabo la munición de la escopeta…-dije yo, ¿si qué pasa? He llamado a mi invención como a mi amada, ¿algún problema con eso?

-¡Encantado señor!-Esta se puso inmediatamente a disparar a todos esos molestos Changelings…

* * *

**Vuelta al POV normal**

Many Faces y Pinkie salieron de la habitación con una sonrisa y bajaron abajo, parece que había buenas noticias…

-¡Han hablado!-dijo este-Dicen que los tienen en una cueva dentro del bosque EverFree, ¿nos ponemos en camino?

-¡SI!-Gritaron todos los de la sala, se preparaban para ir al encuentro de sus dos amigos…

**Cambio de POV al de…FlutterShy**

Desperté asustada en un lugar extraño…solo recuerdo que estaba en mi casa tranquilamente descansando, y que unos tipos me secuestraron…grite y luego me desmaye…ahora solo oigo un ruido muy molesto que me está asustando…y cuerpos cayendo al suelo…de repente el ruido cesa, puedo ver a una luz acercándose a mi…no puedo ver bien, ya que mis ojos aun se están ajustando a esa brillante luz…

-FlutterShy, ¿estás bien?-dijo una voz…una voz que creí que nunca volvería a oír…una voz que me acompaño en mis tiempos de potrilla…una voz que me protegía cuando yo era pequeña…hasta ese día…ese maldito día…desde entonces, no soporto el día de mi cumpleaños…y de repente ahora está ahí…después de tanto tiempo...protegiéndome otra vez…no se qué pensar…a sí que digo lo único que se me viene que podría decir ahora…

-G…GreenShy? ¿Realmente eres tú?-dije, al borde del llanto, seguía sin poder creerme que estaba allí…

-Si, FlutterShy, soy yo…creo que te debo muchas explicaciones…espera mientras te desato…-me dijo, el se acerco a mí, no me había dado cuenta, es verdad que estaba atada… ¿cómo que solo cree? Me debe un montón de explicaciones…

-¿Porque te fuiste?-dijo con lagrimas en los ojos-¿Hice algo mal? ¿Te cansaste de tener que estar protegiéndome siempre? ¿Te cansaste de la potra tonta y torpe que era?-dije, empezando a llorar…

-Nada de eso…mis motivos para irme no fueron esos…fueron otros fuera de mi control…y no, no me podría cansar de ti…fue gracias a ti que aprendí mi Cutie Mark…fue gracias a ti a que descubrí la verdadera amistad…fue gracias a ti…a que descubrí el verdadero amor…-dijo el…espera, ¿he odio lo que he odio? Ha dicho…¿que fui su primer amor?-Para mí, no era ninguna molestia tener que protegerte todo el rato, es mas…disfrutaba con ello…para mi, eras la potrilla más guapa de allí, y desde luego, no eres ni tonta, ni torpe… te recuerdo que yo era igual que tu…pero de igual manera te amo…no sabes lo que he sufrido para encontrarte…y ahora que lo he hecho…estoy más feliz que nunca…no sé si este sentimiento será correspondido, pero espero que así sea…-dijo él, vi que empezaba a soltar unas lagrimas también, no podía soportarlo más…le bese…si, le bese…no me podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, la verdad, desde pequeña me había sentido atraído hacia el…pero me rompió el corazón…pero no le puedo odiar…después de todo…lo amo…

**POV normal, yay!**

Los dos se separaron, después de unos minutos que ninguno olvidaría jamás, su primer beso…

-Eso quiere decir…. ¿qué me correspondes?-dijo GreenShy ilusionado

-Claro que si, tonto-dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

-Que bien, me ha hecho tan feliz…pero será mejor que nos vayamos, ¿no crees?-dijo el Pegaso, mientras ayudaba a levantarse a FlutterShy

-Claro… ¿pero qué pasa con ellos?-FlutterShy señalo a los Changelings en el suelo.

-No te preocupes, estarán bien, solo dormirán sobre una semanita o por ahí…pero ya estarán en el calabozo de Celestia…o eso espero…

Los dos salieron de la cueva, lanzándose miradas de enamorados y poniéndose al día…

* * *

Pinkie Pie encabezaba la delantera del pelotón para ir a liberar a sus dos amigos cuando, en la entrada del bosque, se encontraron con los dos ponies a los que buscaban.

-Ey ! ¿Esos no son nuestros amigos?-dijo esta con intenciones de ir a saludarlos…

-Pinkie! ¡No vayas! Qué tal si son mas Changelings?-dijo Rainbow

-AHHH! LA PONY PSICOPATA!-grito GreenShy, mientras salía corriendo, cosa que hizo reír a los presentes, mientras las 5 chicas iban abrazar a su amiga, Pinkie Pie dijo sus palabras favoritas…

-¡ES HORA DE LA FIESTA!-Grito ella

Y todos se fueron a SugarCube Corner a celebrar, quedándose atrás Pinkie y Rocket Storm…

-Ahora que esta crisis ha sido resuelta…TENGO QUE DEMOSTRAR QUE LOS HUMANOS SON REALES, MUAHAHAHA-Dijo este de forma maniática

-Claro que son reales, ¡tonto!-dijo Pinkie-¡Hay uno justo ahí!-dijo esta, señalando al frente suyo.

-¿Donde? Yo no veo nada…-dijo este, extrañado

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Están ahí! ¡No los ves! ¡Están leyendo con atención esta historia!-dijo esta, convencida.

-Emmm, mejor me voy…_Y me llaman loco a mi…_-dice mientras se va.

-PINKIE! ¡No digas eso! ¡Que me asustas a los lectores!-dijo…Edgareo?

-¿Lectores? ¿Qué lectores? ¿Tú tienes de eso?-dijo esta, haciendo llorar al autor

-Gracias por recordarme eso, menudo elemento de la risa estas hecho…-dijo mientras se iba llorando.

-Espera… ¿qué hice mal? Como sea, me toca a mi despedir el capitulo, ¿no?-Suspira- Esta bien, ya sabéis, permaneced atento para las aventuras de estos mercenarios, no se las pierdan…ahora se supone que vienen las preguntas tontas y sin sentido, pero no me apetece ponerlas, ¡tengo una fiesta que celebrar…!

* * *

**Pinkie Pie aqui hablando! Edgareo todavia no se ha recuperado, a si que me ha dicho que os digo, que le proximo Domingo tendreis un nuevo cap, y que sera un tanto especial, ya vereis porque, lalalal, a si que, os dejo, tengo que ir a preparar la super mega fiesta! Nos vemos en el proximo cap!**


	5. El dia de los hermanos

**Hola, hola, hola! Aqui Edgareo con el cap especial justo a tiempo, justo como lo prometi! Y sabeis porque es especial? Porque el Lunes es el cumple de mi hermanita (yay!) y este es su regalo de cumpleaños (bueno, segundo, pero no voy a hablar de eso, huehuehue) Espero que os guste, ya que este es el cap mas largo que he escrito en la vida, disfrutad compañeros/as!**

* * *

Habían pasado ya varias semanas desde que los mercenarios llegaran a Ponyville. Estos, por decisión unánime, habían decidido trasladar la sede de los mercenarios a Ponyville, por petición de GreenShy, ya que este quería pasar más tiempo con FlutterShy.

Hoy era un día especial para 4 de las chicas. Hoy es el día de los hermanos, y estas estaban preparando un picnic para celebrar este día. Lamentablemente, Twilight y Pinkie tenían que irse a ver a su hermano y a sus hermanas respectivamente, a si que no podrían pasar el día con sus amigas.

Nos encontramos en la estación de Ponyville, donde AppleJack, Rarity, Rainbow y FlutterShy estaban para despedir a sus dos amigas.

-¡Siento que me tenga que ir chicas!-dijo Pinkie, tan energética como siempre-Me gustaría ayudar a preparar la fiesta/picnic qué vais a hacer para celebrar este día. . Lamentablemente para vosotras, yo también tengo hermanas y hace mucho que no las veo, a si que, ¡pasáoslo bien!-dijo esta.

-Sí, yo también siento tener que irme, me gustaría ayudaros también a preparar las cosas, pero tengo que ir a ver a Shinning Armor!-dijo Twilight, con una sonrisa-¿Podréis apañároslas solas?-pregunto esta, con preocupación.

-No te preocupes, SugarCube!-dijo AppleJack- Además, mis hermanos, Many Faces y LongShot también nos ayudaran, a si que, ¡iros tranquilas!-dijo esta.

-Está bien, nos vamos, ¡divertíos mucho!-dijo Twilight

-¡Sí! ¡Y comed mucho pastel! ¡Y bailad mucho! ¡Y…!-dijo Pinkie, siendo cortada por Twilight

-¡Vámonos o perderemos el tren!-dijo esta, mientras las dos entraban en el vehículo.

-¡Adiós chicas!-gritaron las dos

-¡Adiós!-gritaron las 4 ponies restantes.

-¡Y tened cuidado!-grito FlutterShy, haciendo reír a las demás…

Mientras en el tren, Pinkie preparaba planes de venganza….

-¡_Rayos Edgareo, estas me las pagaras, nadie deja a Pinkie en segundo plano, NADIE!-_pensaba esta, mientras planeaba algún plan para hacerle al pobre autor…

* * *

Mientras, en la nueva base de los Mercenarios, estos se estaban preparando para pasar el día con sus respectivos hermanos/hermanas…:

-Sé que mis hermanos y yo no nos llevamos bien, pero que se les va a hacer, en el fondo les quiero, ¡son mis hermanos después de todo!-dijo Fast Runner, haciendo reír a los demás.

-Yo he tenido suerte de que mi hermana este de vacaciones y se haya podido quedar en CloudsDale-dijo Mad Fire, sonriendo.

-¡Je! Yo seguramente vaya con mi hermana para hablar de los sorprendentes y maravillosos humanos-dijo Rocket Storm, con esa cara de maniático que se le pone cada vez que habla de los humanoides…

-Ya estáis tú y tus tonterías otra vez…-dijo, suspirando, Fast Runner.

-No son tonterías, ¡los humanos existen!-dijo, agresivamente, Rocket.

-No os peleéis, ¡por favor!-replico Many Faces con tranquilidad a sus dos compañeros.

-Continuando con el tema anterior, ¡yo me iré con mi hermana a la taberna a celebrar este día tan especial!-dijo Black Explosion, con su habitual tono ebrio.

-Aghhh, está bien, pero controlaos, eh? ¡No me quiero ver dentro de un tiempo dentro de unos meses asistiendo a un nacimiento!-dijo, con cierta molestia, Fast Runner.

-Yo iré a ayudar a mi hermana al hospital, ¡parece ser que tiene mucho trabajo hoy!-dijo Fast Heal, mientras cogía sus cosas.

-Yo asistiré al picnic que está preparando mi hermana, de hecho, ¡iba a ayudarla a prepararlo!-dijo Big Gun, preparándose también.

-Sí, yo creo que nosotros también iremos, ¿verdad?-dijo Many Faces a su hermano, el cual solo contesto con un gruñido. Y tú, GreenShy, ¿qué vas a hacer?-pregunto este, al Pegaso, pero él no contesto, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, tenía también un semblante triste-¿GreenShy?-volvió a preguntar.

-Oh? Eh? ¿Qué?-pregunto este.

-¡Digo que si vas a hacer algo hoy!-dijo Many Faces, preocupado por el Pegaso.

-Oh, supongo que iré a hacerle algunas mejoras a Flutter y después no sé lo que hare…-dijo este mientras se retiraba a su habitación…

-¿Que creéis que le pasa?-pregunto Black Explosion, mientras se caía.

-Supongo que estará triste por no tener a algún hermano o alguna hermana con el que pasar este día…-dijo Many Faces mientras suspiraba.

-Le dejare un tiempo solo, luego iré a hablar con él-dijo Fast Runner, mientras que los demás continuaban charlando de sus planes para ese día…

* * *

Habían pasado ya dos horas, la mayoría de los mercenarios se habían ido para realizar sus planes. Los únicos que quedaban allí eran GreenShy, que estaba en su habitación, Fast Runner y Mad Fire, este último estaba esperando a que Fast Runner hablara con el Pegaso, para irse ya a CloudsDale…

-Creo que ya debería hablar con el…-dijo este, mientras se levantaba.

-Te estaré esperando, yo voy a preparar los hechizos que usare-dijo este mientras cogía el libro con su magia, y lo abría.

Mientras, en la habitación de GreenShy, este estaba usando una especie de mano humana que tenia acoplada en la cabeza, mientras hacía unos ajustes a Flutter…

-Estos supuestos humanos son muy curiosos, gracias a las descripciones de Rocket he podido hacer este prototipo. La verdad es que estas…"manos", como el las llama, ¡son muy útiles!-dijo GreenShy, con una sonrisa- Bien, esto ya esta, como te sientes, Flutter?

-Fenomenal señor-dijo esta.

-Cuantas veces te he dicho que me llames Green?-dijo este riéndose.

-Lo siento, señ…err… Green, es la costumbre-dijo, haciendo que GreenShy riese un poco más.

-Bueno, la actualización esta completa, hora de apagarse, ¡hasta la noche!-dijo este.

-Adiós Green!-dijo la torreta, mientras se apagaba.

-Adiós, mi pequeña…-dijo susurrando, volviendo al semblante triste de antes. De repente, tocaron a la puerta.

-Ey! Green, ¿puedo entrar?-pregunto Fast Runner.

-¡Por supuesto!-dijo este, mientras se secaba unas lágrimas que le salían con el ala, y se quitaba la mano de la cabeza.

-Mira chico-dijo Runner mientras entraba en la habitación-has estado muy raro hoy, ¿te pasa algo?-dijo mientras apoya una pata en su cabeza en modo de apoyo.

-No es nada….solo es que…siempre he querido tener un hermano…o una hermana-esto último lo dijo con un poco de dolor…-y claro, al llegar este día me deprimo.

-¡Pues deja de estar deprimido! Quiero que vayas ahí afuera, y que vayas a pasear con FlutterShy, ¿te ha quedado claro?-dijo Runner, mientras le mostraba una sonrisa.

-Es lo que tenía pensado hacer…de todas formas, gracias, tu sí que sabes animar a un amigo…-dijo este, mostrando una sonrisa falsa.

-No hay de que, ¡para eso están los amigos!-dijo, desapareciendo.

-Si…amigos…-dijo este mientras cogía su torreta y la guardaba, mientras sollozaba…

* * *

Mientras tanto, en otro universo, vemos a un hombre sentado en lo que parecía ser un trono. Ese trono estaba en una especie de edificio derruido en la cima de una montaña. Parecía que el humano estaba mirando las tierras áridas que había debajo de la montaña…

-_Ah! Las áridas tierras de Badlands, siempre trayéndome buenos recuerdos…aquí es donde mate a Blu y a Red*, mis queridos hermanos. Desde ese día RED y BLUE* dejaron de existir, y mi camino estaba libre para hacerme con el poder de MannCo…pero esos estúpidos mercenarios tuvieron que interponerse en mi camino, y eso que ya no tenían trabajo…, pero ellos no tuvieron ninguna oportunidad contra mi ejercito de robots y me apodere de MannCo fácilmente….después de hacerme con el control del armamento de MannCo, fue aun más fácil hacerme con el control del mundo entero…pero no es suficiente, quiero conquistar otros mundos también…así que les dije a mis ingenieros que construyeran una máquina para poder observar y entrar a otros universos…_-dijo mientras soltaba la típica risa malvada de malo…inmediatamente después, entro un hombre con casco y bata blanca…

-Señor, hemos conseguido crear el artefacto…y funciona, hemos localizado un mundo que creemos que será fácil conquistar…

-¿Como que será fácil? ¿Habéis investigado su armamento?-pregunto, sin moverse, el hombre.

-No señor, solo es que hemos visto a sus habitantes…-dijo el ingeniero, nervioso.

-¿Y qué pasa con ellos?-pregunto este.

-Errr…señor…son ponies-dijo aun más nervioso el ingeniero.

-¿Que quieres decir? Aquí también hay ponies y….-pero no pudo acabar, fue interrumpido por el ingeniero.

-No son ponies como los de aquí…sus habitantes son ponies de colores…incluso hay unicornios y Pegasos.

-No me estarás tomando el pelo, ¿verdad?-dijo este, mientras le miraba

-P…por supuesto que no, señor….-dijo, esperando un disparo de este.

-Está bien, dile a los otros que, cuando puedan, envíen a un Soldado gigante allí, a ver qué pueden hacer esos ponies…

-¡S…si mi señor!-dijo mientras se iba corriendo.

-Je, ponies de colores….esto va a ser interesante…-susurro el viejo, mientras continuaba mirando el paramo desértico…

* * *

Mientras tanto, a las afueras de Ponyville, AppleJack y Rarity estaban poniendo todo lo que habían preparado para el picnic, siendo ayudadas por Big Mac y los 3 mercenarios…

-Que buen día hace para un picnic, ¿verdad?-pregunto Rarity.

-Eyup-dijo Big Mac.

-Sí, pero la verdad es que yo aun sigo preocupado por GreenShy, la verdad es que estaba un poco deprimido hoy…-dijo Many Faces preocupado por el Pegaso.

-No te preocupes SugarCube! ¡Seguro que está bien!-dijo esta dándole un golpecito amistoso en la cabeza.

-En cambio, mira que feliz esta LongShot-dijo Rarity, mientras observaba al unicornio divertirse con las pequeñas.

-Es increíble, realmente solo se lleva bien con esas dos…-dijo Big Gun, haciendo reír a las demás.

Mientras tanto, un poco más alejada de la zona, un Pegaso de color caramelo, con una melena larga y castaña, con ojos color café y una Cutie Mark de media Luna, llegaba al pueblo.

-Bien, es aquí, si mi información no me falla, el se hallara en este lugar…te he echado tanto de menos…-dijo la Pegaso.

Esta se dirigió hacia donde nuestros amigos y amigas estaban disfrutando del picnic.

-Perdonad que os moleste mientras se están relajando, pero soy nueva aquí y me gustaría encontrar a un Pony… Mi nombre es Shade Shaw SilverWing Walker, Shade para los amigos.

-No te preocupes SugarCube, ¡y bienvenida! Yo soy AppleJack, encantada!-dijo mientras cogía el casco de la nueva amiga-Y esa potrilla con el lazo, es mi hermanita AppleBloom-dijo mientras la señalaba-El grandullón de ahí, es Big Mac, mi hermano mayor.

-Eyup-dijo este.

-Y el otro grandullón es Big Gun, su hermano gemelo.

-¡Encantado!-dijo este.

-Yo soy Rarity, querida, y la potrilla blanca, es mi hermana, Sweetie Bell-dijo mientras miraba a su hermana.

-Y yo soy Many Faces, ¡mucho gusto!-dijo este mientras cogía su casco y lo besaba- Y el que se está divirtiendo con las pequeñas, es mi hermano, LongShot…y, por cierto, ¿a quién estas buscando?-pregunto con curiosidad Many Faces.

-Oh, veréis, estoy buscando a un Pegaso verde y con la melena roja, ¿lo habíais visto?-pregunto la extranjera, haciendo que los 4 se mirasen.

-Sí, lo conocemos, se llama GreenShy, ¿verdad?-dijo Big Gun.

-¡Sí! ¡Exactamente! Sabéis donde puedo encontrarlo?-pregunto esta.

-Pues bien, trabaja con nosotros en un edificio que no está muy lejos de aquí, pero probablemente no esté-dijo Many Faces.

-Y si no es mucha molestia… ¿por qué lo buscas?-pregunto Rarity.

-Oh, pues claro que no me molesta, pues veréis, el es…mi hermano-dijo, poniendo una sonrisa.

-¿QUE?-gritaros los 4, alarmando a LongShot y a las potrillas.

* * *

Mientras, un poco más alejado de allí, vemos pasear a GreenShy y a FlutterShy. Green seguía teniendo el aspecto triste de antes…

-Green… ¿qué te pasa? Has estado muy raro hoy…-pregunto la Pegaso, preocupándose por su novio.

-No es nada Shy… es solo que odio este día, lo odio demasiado…-dijo a punto de llorar.

-¿Y eso? Yo creía que tenias una hermana…-dijo la Pegaso, haciendo llorar a GreenShy-Que? ¿Que he dicho? –dijo esta abrazando con su ala al Pegaso.

-N…no es culpa tuya, veras… mi hermana…está muerta…-dijo mirando al suelo.

-Oh, yo…lo siento mucho Green…-dijo, mientras agachaba la vista.

-No te preocupes, necesitaba decírselo a alguien…es por eso que estoy así el día de hoy…

Los dos continuaron con su paseo en silencio hasta que llegaron donde el picnic, donde los dos vieron a una figura que no creyeron volver a ver…

-FlutterShy… ¿estás viendo lo mismo que yo?-pregunto este, anonadado.

-No se… ¿es ella?-dijo la Pegaso con un poco de duda.

-Ese pelaje color caramelo…esa melena…o es ella, o alguien que se le parece mucho…-dijo GreenShy, empezando a correr hacia esa dirección…

-¡Espérame!-dijo mientras le seguía.

Unos minutos antes, Shade había acabado de finalizar su historia.

-Que…que historia más triste…-dijo Rarity mientas se secaba las lagrimas que le habían caído.

-Yo…lo siento mucho SugarCube-dijo mientras se quitaba el sombrero.

-No os preocupéis, pude soportar todo eso…ahora solo pienso en reunirme con mi hermano-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Eso lo explica todo…dijo Many Faces, mientras reflexionaba.

-Eh?-preguntaron las chicas y Big Gun, sin entenderlo.

-¡La actitud de GreenShy en este día! ¡Eso explica su actitud triste y melancólica!-dijo Many Faces, un poco más tranquilo.

-Tú crees… ¿tú crees que aun me recuerde?-dijo la Pegaso con cara alegre.

-¿Porque no lo compruebas tu misma? Esta, en este momento, corriendo hacia aquí…-dijo Many Faces, señalando a GreenShy…

Shade se giro y se encontró con GreenShy a varios metros delante de ella. Este freno, y empezó un cruce de miradas…Dentro de unos segundos de análisis de la situación, y con lagrimas en los ojos, los dos hermanos se abrazaron, reencontrados después de tanto tiempo, mientras que AppleJack y Rarity lloraban y FlutterShy llegaba exhausta, pero feliz…

-En… ¿en verdad eres tú? Padre y madre me dijeron que habías muerto….-dijo mientras se secaba unas lagrimas.

-Nada más lejos de la realidad…solo me secuestraron…obligaron a padre y madre a marcharse de CloudsDale y me liberarían…pero no me entregaron a ellos, sino que me dejaron en medio de las Pegasus…me tuve que ganar la vida como pude...-Shade noto la cara de GreenShy-No, ¡no ese tipo de trabajos!-dijo mientras le daba un golpe al Pegaso.

-¿Qué? ¡Mi cara no era por eso!-dijo mientras se sobaba la zona dañada-Solo es que…dijiste que obligaron a padre y a madre a dejar CloudsDale?

-Sí, ¿por?-pregunto extrañada su hermana.

-¡Mira tú por dónde! Al final no me llevaron por trabajo...Bueno, esto me excusa un poco más, ¿no?-le dijo a FlutterShy, que esta solo rio un poco.

-Tú eras la Pegaso que le gustaba a mi hermano, ¿no?-dijo esta, dándose cuenta de su error- Ups, creo que no debí decir eso….-dijo apenada.

-No te preocupes, tu hermano y yo somos novios desde hace 2 semanas…-dijo tímidamente, FlutterShy.

-¡Como me alegro! ¡Yo sabía que acabaríais juntos! ¿Y cómo…?-no pudo continuar la frase, ya que, de repente, se oyó un gran estruendo, una especie de misil se dirigía hacia LongShot y las pequeñas, nadie pudo hacer nada, y solo se oyó una gran explosión…

-APPLEBLOOM!-gritaron los miembros de la familia Apple que estaban por ahí.

-SWEETIE BELL!-Gritó Rarity

-LONGSHOT!-gritó Many Faces.

En eso, los tres se fueron corriendo donde estaba el humo, mientras que FlutterShy, GreenShy y Shade se recuperaban del shock.

-Tranquilos, ¡estamos bien! ¡Pude crear un campo de fuerza a tiempo!-dijo LongShot, mientras salía cojeando con las dos pequeñas intactas.

-Muchas gracias LongShot!-gritaron las dos pequeñas.

-Oh, LongShot!-dijo Rarity, mientras abrazaba a Sweetie Bell-¡Te debemos una!

-¡Lo mismo digo!-dijo AppleJack, mientras hacía lo propio con AppleBloom.

-¿Como están todos?-pregunto Big Mac, rompiendo su habitual monotonía.

-Esa no es la pregunta correcta, sino, más bien, ¿que ha sido eso?-pregunto Big Gun, y su pregunta fue rápidamente resuelta.

De donde procedía el misil, empezó a salir una especie de humanoide metálico gigante, con un traje gris metalizado y un casco, también de metal, y con un lanzacohetes a sus hombros.

-¿Que es esa cosa?-pregunto AppleJack.

-No lo sé, pero se parece mucho a los "humanos" de los que habla Rocket…solo que estos son de metal, y son más grandes de lo normal…

-Soy un robot venido de otro universo, y he venido para conquistaros, beep, boop-dijo con una voz robótica.

-¿Pero qué narices? Chicas, vayan a buscar a los demás mercenarios, esto es peligroso, ¡vamos!-ordeno Many Faces, pero antes de que pudieran hacer algún movimiento, FlutterShy se armo de valor y decidió enfrentarse al monstruo.

-Escúchame señorito, vas a dejar de asustar a mis amigos, ¿entiendes? Vas a soltar esa arma, y les vas a pedir disculpas por lo que has hecho, y luego vas a volver de dónde has venido, ¿te ha quedado claro?-dijo, utilizando "la mirada", pero sin funcionar, en vez de eso, el robot le dio un manotazo y mando a la Pegaso volando a estrellarse contra un árbol.

-FLUTTERSHY!-grito GreenShy, mientras iba a socorrerla.

-N…no te preocupes, creo que solo me he roto un ala…-dijo mientras se adolorida.

-Soy un robot. Yo no tengo sentimientos. No puedo tener miedo-dijo este con su voz robótica.

-Ah, ¿sí? ¡Pues prueba mis balas!-dijo Shade mientras cogía una Desert Eagle y la usaba contra el robot, sin demasiado efecto, ya que este era inmune a ellas-¿Pero qué…?-no pudo continuar, ya que esta fue recibida por una patada, mandándola a volar a donde había aterrizado antes FlutterShy, solo que con pero destino, ya que a esta se le abrió una herida en la cabeza…

-¡HERMANA!-grito este, mientras se iba al lugar de aterrizaje…

-Rápido AppleJack, Rarity, vayan al hospital a por Fast Heal, RAPIDO! –ordeno Many Faces, estas dos obedecieron…

-Como te atreves…como te atreves si quiera, a dañar a las dos potras más importantes de mi vida-dijo, fuera de sí-Me has cabreado…y, ¡PAGARAS POR ELLO!-GreenShy cogió su llave inglesa, y cogió también su caja donde guardaba su torreta, hizo el procedimiento de siempre y esta se activo.

-Buenas tardes Green… ¿qué quieres…?

-Flutter, utiliza la actualización que te instale antes…-dijo GreenShy, con una voz un tanto inusual en el…

-¿P…pero estas seguro? Es decir...-dijo la torreta, pero fue interrumpida por el Pegaso.

-He dicho, ¡ahora!-dijo este, asustando a todos los presentes…

-E…está bien…-Flutter comenzó a cargar un rayo azul desde su cañón…

-Contempla, la última actualización de Flutter! Es un sensor que detecta el nivel de amor que hay en los cuerpos dentro de un radio, cualquier tipo de amor sirve, y ese amor, se puede canalizar en una especie de rayo…AHORA FLUTTER!-Demando GreenShy.

Lo que paso al instante fue que, ese rayo salió del cañón de Flutter, y fue directo hacia al gigante, al que atravesó de lleno, después de eso, solo se vio un resplandor que cegó a todo los presentes, cuando se disipo la luz, solo quedaban una especie de bota, y una nota al lado de ella.

-Oh, ¡no! ¡He sido transformado en una bota! ¡Apagando! ¡Apagando!-dijo…la bota, desintegrándose.

La cara de los tres mercenarios, Big Mac y de FlutterShy no tenia precio, estaban sorprendidos por cómo había acabado la cosa, y de cómo se había comportado GreenShy…

-Recuérdame no cabrear nunca a GreenShy-le dijo Many Faces a Big Gun, este solo asintió.

GreenShy se dirigió a tapar corriendo la herida que tenia Shade en la cabeza con su ala.

-Vamos…no te me mueras ahora, no ahora que te he encontrado…-dijo mientras lloraba.

Los 4 chicos y FlutterShy se miraron sin saber que hacer…Many Faces se dirigió a la nota, y la leyó…

-"Si leéis esta nota significa que habéis derrotado a mi robot. Muchas felicidades, resulta ser que no sois tan fácil de invadir como me dijeron mis Ingenieros. Me alegro, no me gusta que las cosas sean tan fáciles. Dentro de seis meses, invadiremos vuestro mundo, preparaos bien, quiero que me deis una buena batalla…"-acabo de leer la nota…-Pero será malnacido el muy…-Este estrujo la nota con su magia. Big Gun iba a decir algo, pero llegaron las chicas junto con Fast Heal, este venia ya con la pistola medica levitando, este la uso en Shade, y su herida desapareció, aunque seguía dormida, luego, la uso en FlutterShy y en LongShot…

-Estará bien, pero por si acaso llevémosla al hospital-dijo Fast Heal, mientras que Big Gun ponía en su lomo a Shade.

-Lo siento…siento haberme comportado así, sobretodo contigo Flutter, lo siento mucho…-dijo GreenShy aun con la mirada baja.

-No importa Green, yo no sabía lo que había pasado, pero todo está bien ahora, ¿no?-dijo la torreta, GreenShy solo sonrió.

-¿Y cómo derrotasteis al robot ese?-pregunto AppleJack.

-Oh, bueno, se encargo Flutter con su nueva actualización, no sabía que funcionaba tan bien…-dijo mientras se reía.

-Chicas, cuando vayáis a recoger a vuestras amigas, quiero que vengáis inmediatamente a la base de los Mercenarios, hay algo que tengo que deciros…y es muy importante…-dijo Many Faces…

Después de eso, todos se fueron al hospital para, posteriormente irse a casa….

Al día siguiente, en la base de los mercenarios, estos 9, las 6 chicas y la ya recuperada Shade se encontraban para explicar la situación que se les avecinaba…

-Bien, supongo que vosotras 3 ya sabéis del ataque de ayer, ¿no?-pregunto GreenShy a Twilight, Pinkie y a Rainbow, estas solo asintieron.

-Bien, cuando derrotamos al robot apareció una nota…nos avisaba de una invasión dentro de seis meses…-dijo Many Faces, haciendo que las 6 chicas se sorprendiesen.

-Y ya hemos visto lo poderosos que son estos robots, nuestra munición no les hacía nada…-dijo Shade, mientras recordaba su desagradable accidente.

-Supongo que GreenShy se encargara de mejorar nuestra munición, ¿no?-pregunto Big Gun, este solo asintió.

-Bien, este es el plan, Twilight, necesito que le envíes una carta a la princesa Celestia avisándola de este ataque, a ver qué puede hacer…-esta asintió, Many Faces continuo-Las demás, no digáis nada de esto a nadie, no quiero que cunda el pánico por aquí-todas las demás asintieron-Además, creo que vais a tener que aprender a usar armas-estas se sorprendieron-Tranquilas, no matareis a nadie, son solo maquinas, a si que no creo que haya problema, no?-estas negaron.

-Bien, ya está todo hablado, ahora creo que ya podéis marcharos…-dijo LongShot.

-¿Vosotros creéis que es demasiado temprano para una fiesta?-pregunto Pinkie-Ya sabéis, para celebrar la derrota del robot y el reencuentro entre hermanos-dijo mientras GreenShy y Shade se abrazaban.

-Pinkie, nunca es

* * *

tarde para una fiesta…-dijo Mad Fire

-¿Y a que estamos esperando? ¡PARTY TIME!-Grito esta, mientras todos gritaban para celebrarlo…

* * *

El día anterior, en el mismo edificio de la vez anterior, vemos al hombre mayor viendo una pantalla, un Ingeniero entra en la habitación y se dirige hacia el…

-Señor, el robot ha sido derrotado, parece ser que han leído el mensaje…-dijo este.

-Sí, lo sé, Ingeniero, dígale a los otros que comiencen a hacer a los robots inmunes a esa especie de rayo y por si acaso, también a la magia-dijo, mientras juntaba las manos.

-¡Si señor!-dijo el Ingeniero, y desapareció…

-Parece ser que no iba a ser tan fácil como planeábamos, me gusta…-susurro el hombre, mientras apagaba la pantalla y se levantaba, contemplando el paisaje…

* * *

Dentro de 6 meses, los robots invadirán Equestria, ¿podrán nuestros amigos detenerlos? ¿Qué estaba haciendo Rainbow Dash mientras el ataque? Que estará planeando Pinkie en contra de Edgareo? ¿Edgareo seguirá haciendo los capítulos tan largos? ¿Porque estoy hablando en tercera persona? Todo esto se añadirá a las preguntas que generara el próximo capítulo…

* * *

*** Red y Blue: Nombre de los dos hermanos del malo**

*** RED Y BLUE: Nombre de las empresas que dirigian Red y Blue, respectivamente**

**Bueno, espero que lo hayais disfrutado, y, los que esteis siguiento mi otro historia tambien, os digo que antes del proximo Dominga la actualizare, yay!**

**Bueno, me despido de vosotros y nos vemos en el proximo, oh, y lo mas importante, FELIZ CUMPLE HERMANITA 3!**


End file.
